


You Were Amazing

by CallmeKitten



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, FrUK, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Possible New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only he came home at his normal time. <br/>If only he didn't try to surprise Alfred. <br/>If only he thought of the terrible possibilities. <br/>It just wasn't meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> BTW France and England don't know each other for this fic, thank you for understanding:>

"Could you please just explain yourself, because if you don't, then my mind is going to wander some place I don't wish to go and start making assumptions. So please." Arthur begged, wishing that the sight before him was merely a dream.

He could feel the hot, wet tears filling your eyes. Everything was blurring together, he couldn't see his face, everything hurt, his mind was swimming with emotions. Arthur didn't cry often, so you knew when he did, it was for a good reason. His chest was seizing, it was swelling with pain, his hands were drenched as he stared at his boyfriend before him, the cheating bastard in only his boxers as the girl behind him struggled to zip up her dress and dashed around him and out of the room.

He said he loved him.

He said he wanted to settle down with him.

He said you were everything to him.

He said...

"It's not what you think it is."

"Like bloody hell it's not, you were two fucking seconds away from sticking your dick in her. Tell me something, is it because I don't have breasts? Is it because I'm a guy? Were you never really into me?" Arthur crossed his arms, the feelings of sadness leaving as rage replaced them, "How long?"

"What? No! I mean-"

"How long have you been cheating on me." He growled. Arthur usually was hard to break, but after walking in on his so-called 'perfect' boyfriend Alfred, he entire being was being shattered.

His blue eyes cried out for him to understand, for Arthur to give him a second chance, but it was too late. Staying out late more than two times a week because work was lagging behind, not being able to stay home with him on the weekends to go out or just enjoy each other's company because he had all those big projects due soon. How many more lies did he tell?

"Since... For... For a while now..." He said quietly, sitting down on the bed, placing his head in his hands, "I'm-I'm so sorry Arthur."

Arthur pursed his lips and straightened his back, "Yeah, well, I'm sorry too, sorry that I ever let myself love you." His words were like a knife cutting through the blonde, rotting his insides, "Don't wait up for me, I'm going out." With that, the Brit left him there.

In all honesty, he didn't know where he was going to go, but one thing was for sure, he was not staying there. Arthur slammed the door behind him and quickly got into his car and took off. Maybe he would go out, go to a bar or club. Let loose, maybe have a one-night-stand.

Arthur had been dating Alfred for a year now, even moved in with him. Maybe it was because he told Alfred on several occasions he wasn't ready to have sex with him. They've given each other blow jobs and what not, but he didn't want anything more. Any kind of sexual act with him didn't quite feel right, so he didn't want to go that further step. But now, now he could care less about loosing his virginity. Arthur wanted to do something that would make him feel better about what just happened, about this chapter closing in his life.

Soon enough he parked the car in a familiar parking garage, and made his way to one of the clubs he frequented with friends when Alfred was 'away on business'.

The loud music flowing from the club wasn't annoying or headache-inducing, it sounded like escape.

Arthur headed for the bar first, wanting to be numb before he would even think about doing anything. He downed probably two shots and getting ready to down his third when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He trailed his eyes from the hand, up the arm (noticing the expensive fabric of his shirt and arching an eyebrow), and landed his eyes on the mystery man's face.

Shoulder-length blonde hair pulled back in a low pony-tail, smooth pale looking skin, and blue eyes. There was a faint stabbing at Arthur's chest when he locked eyes with him, oh how he used to love Alfred's ocean blue eyes. But something was different with this mystery person's eyes, they had something that Alfred didn't.

"Vould you like to dance?" The words rolled off his tongue gracefully with his thick French accent.

A smile found its way onto Arthur's lips, "I would love to."

This man's lips mirrored Arthur's smile, taking his hand, he pulled Arthur from the bar to the dance floor. As soon as the Brit's feet hit the floor, the blonde's hands met Arthur's hips, pulling him closer.

The gesture startled Arthur, making him blush faintly, maybe it was more from the alcohol, but he invited his touchy body language.

The frenchman smirked at his blush, which he just merely smiled at and wrapped his arms around his neck and moved to the beat of the music. When Arthur started to dance, it was amazing. He'd never danced like that in his life. It was as if his body was moving on its own in all the right ways. It could have been because he was dancing with a complete stranger, but it didn't matter to him, the pleasure of it all was all that mattered.

His hands roamed over Arthur's chest and torso as their bodies moved together, and they felt amazing. They knew all the right buttons to push to make him come undone.

The two of them could probably only been dancing for fifteen minutes before he pressed his lips to Arthur's ear, "Why don't we get out of here?" He dragged his tongue across the shell of his ear, making his intentions clear.

With a groan Arthur nodded, "Oh god, yes."His chest rumble as he chuckled, his hands now pulling Arthur towards the exit.

"My place alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't go home right now anyways."

He smirked at him when he led you out of the club by his hand, "Good, I don't live far."

The two of them walked two blocks before he led Arthur into a large apartment building. Just like his shirt, it had to be expensive to live here. They didn't seem to catch a whole lot of attention when you walked in, only a few glances as they stepped in the elevator.

Swiftly, as soon as the elevator doors opened on the 8th floor, he took out his keys and led Arthur to his apartment. "By zhe way, my name is Francis," He said as he stuck the key into the doorknob.

"Oh, god, right, I'm Arthur," Arthur said, his face stained with a drunk pink hue. 

Francis opened the door and pulled him in with him and shut and locked the door, pushing Arthur up against the door, "I just wanted you to know what to scream when I fuck you." And he smashed their lips together.

Arthur's eyes immediately shut as he didn't hesitate to kiss him back, draping his arms around the taller male, but they didn't stay there long. Francis started tugging at his shirt, demanding it off, of course Arthur was ready to comply and started taking it off, along with slipping his shoes off.

The two were a flurry of clothes and skin as Francis blindly led the Brit to his bedroom. Arthur was only in his underwear by the time he was pushed down on the bed, Francis having his pants still on. He had his lips biting at Arthur's neck, the said man being more than willing to give him full access to it, letting a loud moan escape when one of his hands started rubbing his half-hard length.

"Oh my god Francis..." Arthur groaned, head rolling back against the silk pillows.

Francis grinned against Arthur's neck, loving the sweat sound of Arthur's moaning, they little noises being music to his ears. He didn't know what brought the green-eyed blonde to his club, but he was damn sure happy he showed up.

[Time skip b/c I don't want to write the rest of the smut, and i am too embarrassed tbh...]

The light streaming through the window was Arthur's wake up call. He groaned and slowly sat up in the bed. When he looked around and didn't recognize his surroundings, last night's events can flushing back.

Hot, sweaty bodies moving together, toned arms wrapping around his frame, the smell of sex filling the room. To be honest, he couldn't think of a better way to lose his virginity. Plus... Everything felt right. 

Arthur was about try to get out of bed and sneak out so he wouldn't have to exchange any conversation with his partner, but there was an empty space next to him in bed. Then someone walked in.

"Ah you're awake." Francis said, setting a cup of coffee on the night stand beside Arthur and sat down on the bed. Francis only wore a pair of pajama pants, which made his bare chest a bit distracting.

"Thank you," Arthur said quietly, taking a small sip from the coffee before setting it back down, "Oh no." And everything came crashing down. "I'm late for work, oh my god, I've never been late before!" He screeched and flew out of bed in a flurry of sheets to get dressed.

"'Ey, Arthur, you don't need to worry about t'at." Francis stated with a soft chuckle, pulling him by the hand back into bed.

Arthur had only managed to pull on his underwear. "What?"

"Well, I'm sure t'at since you have never been late before, you would be okay for one day." Francis explained easily. "You seem like the punctual type I mean." He added quickly just to make sure that his words didn't come out wrong.

Arthur stopped, processing his words, before nodding, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Francis smiled, "Of course I'm right."

The Brit sat there is silence, unsure of what to say or do, this whole thing being rather new to him. A million thoughts were running through his mind. Should he thank him? Should he apologize for trying to leave? Should he do something to say thank you? Should he get dressed and actually leave?

"Um," Arthur started, feeling extremely nervous for one of the few times like these in his life, "Thank you for last night," Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, "I-I mean you were really good, but I mean in the fact that I was in a rather bad mind frame last night, if you couldn't tell."

"I know, t'at is why I approached you, you seemed troubled and I never want to see any of my costumers like t'at." Francis said with a gleeful smile, patting Arthur's hand.

And the Brit's face paled, "Y-You're the bar owner? Francis Bonnefoy?" Arthur put his head in his hands in an almost shameful way, "Oh my god..."

Francis only chuckled at the reaction, "Oui, and?"

"Nothing, I guess it doesn't matter."

"So," Francis leaned against Arthur, "Do you wish to talk about w'at was wrong with you last night?"

Arthur peeked at him before sighing and sitting up. He might as well tell him, since he did really help him out, "Well, I walked in on my year-long boyfriend in bed with another woman, and found out he had been cheating this entire time. Simple as that." Arthur explained bitterly.

"Ah, so t'is was revenge sex," Francis said in an amused tone, resulting in Arthur elbowing him in the ribs.

"I guess... And..." Arthur started out slowly, "I was a virgin until last night." 

Now this got to Francis. 

The Frenchman's face went blank with confusion. What? How on earth was someone as attractive as Arthur was still a virgin at what, maybe 25? How the hell was Francis supposed to take the fact he took his virginity? 

Then he broke, "'Ow on earth are you a virgin? Didn't you say t'at you were dating t'is guy for a year? Plus you are too good on the eyes to be a virgin." Francis blurted without a seconds thought. 

Arthur blushed, flattered by his compliment, "Well, it never felt right doing it with anyone, so I just didn't do it." 

Francis respected the idea of waiting for the right person to come along to have sex, married or not, but why would he just give it away on a one night stand if he was worried about it not feeling right? 

Before Francis got the chance to voice his question, Arthur began to speak one again, "I know it sounds quite odd, referencing to what happened between us last night, but you felt different than Alfred. I wasn't scared or uncomfortable in having sex with you," Arthur found it really strange that he had no issues saying this aloud, "And you were exceptionally amazing last night, so you had that going for you." Arthur added with a grin, turning to face Francis finally. 

Francis grinned at his last comment and leaned in close to Arthur's face, letting his nose brush up against his ear, "I am flattered you feel t'at way about me, I could always show you 'ow amazing I am again," he purred, sending a child down Arthur's spine. But the Brit was not going to have that. 

He quickly pushed Francis away by a hand to his chest and stood up, "Thank you for the offer, but I need to get dressed and look for a place to stay since I won't live with that cheating bastard any longer." Arthur said promptly. 

Francis pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes and looked up at Arthur, "You could always stay with me, you know until you find a place of your own." He offered, "Plus it would be nice if we could do it again," Francis breathed out in a husky tone, tracing the waistband of Arthur's boxers. "But t'at can all be settled after breakfast." He added and shot up from the bed and walked out of the room, letting Arthur think about his words. 

Arthur watched Francis walk away, everything he said weighing deeply on his heart. He supposed it wouldn't be terrible, right? He would just be staying with Francis until he found his own apartment. 

Before he knew it, he was off to Alfred's house, once his own, to retrieve his belongings. 

If only he knew that this was just the very beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but I cannot right smut  
> Maybe later if I gain the confidence I'll go back and add it in but now is a no no
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
